


¿Qué habrá sido de los actores famosos?

by CaruSalander



Category: Andy Knightley - Fandom, Gary King - Fandom, The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaruSalander/pseuds/CaruSalander
Summary: AU en el que Sam, Steve, Andy y Gary permanecen juntos después de que La Red abandone el planeta. Cuando los propios demonios son incluso más peligrosos que el fin del mundo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jchm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jchm/gifts).



> Breve fic dedicado a Jochem, como regalo de cumpleaños, por su fantástico fan art y como agradecimiento por todo lo que me ha aportado en estos meses. Me alegro sinceramente de que Simon haya cruzado nuestros caminos y espero que sea por mucho tiempo. Feliz cumpleaños linda. Sufre... y disfruta.

 

 

Las cosas se pusieron realmente complicadas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mundo se convirtió en el escenario de una de esas películas post-apocalípticas que tan de moda se habían puesto antes de que todo se apagara. Las películas… una de esas cosas que nunca se te pasaría por la cabeza que fueras a echar de menos. Una de tantas. Dábamos tantas cosas por hechas… Narrar el argumento de las películas y series de televisión se había convertido en una actividad habitual. Se hacía en común, alrededor de un fuego. En todas partes del mundo, pequeños grupos de personas narrando el argumento y recreando escenas de Star Wars, Doctor Who, El Padrino, los Monthy Python… Lo mismo pasaba con la música. Era una actividad casi sagrada. La gente se lo tomaba muy en serio y surgían discusiones, en ocasiones incluso violentas, acerca del orden de las escenas, los capítulos o las estrofas. O acerca de la exactitud de los diálogos, las letras o los acordes. Aquello era algo importante. Una forma de preservar el pasado. Un pasado que parecía un mito.

Cuando La Red se marchó, se llevó con ella todo lo que había sido la civilización occidental. Lo perdimos casi todo. Y aquello nos hizo darnos cuenta de lo inútiles y superficiales que éramos en realidad. En algunas partes del mundo apenas se notó el cambio. Durante bastante tiempo, los habitantes de muchas zonas de África y Asia siguieron con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces empezaron a llegar los refugiados. La palabra irónico se queda corta. Miles de occidentales huyendo del caos y el hambre… hacia África. Las historias que se contaban eran contradictorias. Algunos decían que los occidentales eran bien recibidos y que se les prestaba ayuda. Otros decían que se les maltrataba y se les expulsaba… o cosas peores.

Steve, Sam, Andy y Gary decidieron permanecer juntos. Algo les decía que sobrevivir sería más fácil si no se separaban. Tras mucho debatirlo, volvieron a Newton Heaven. Gary parecía el único realmente feliz con la idea de volver allí. Los demás simplemente lo consideraron la mejor opción, dadas las circunstancias. Todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban desconectados y/o muertos, de modo que en principio no había peligro ni competencia por los recursos que quedasen en el pueblo. Además, al ser una zona rural, aún quedaban pozos de los que sacar agua potable y cientos de huertos que ahora no tenían dueño. También era lo que estaba más cerca. Decidieron que se instalarían en la casa de los padres de Sam y Ollie y que harían acopio de agua embotellada, comida no perecedera, tabaco, alcohol, medicinas, herramientas, semillas, combustible, ropa y cualquier cosa que encontrasen y les pareciese útil.

Las primeras semanas fueron las peores. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué esperar ni cómo iban a sobrevivir a aquello. El día que las réplicas se reiniciaron y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo por el pueblo, pensaron que iban a morir. Sin embargo no tardaron en darse cuenta de que eran inofensivas. Era extraño ver a toda aquella gente y saber que no eran realmente ellos. Aunque más extraño aún fue verse a sí mismos con 17 años deambulando por las calles de Newton Heaven. Pero aquello no fue lo peor. Las réplicas fueron marchándose sin más. En menos de una semana el pueblo volvió a estar vacío. Tomar conciencia de toda la gente a la que habían perdido o no volverían a ver tampoco fue lo peor de aquellas primeras semanas. El hecho de estar juntos suponía un cierto consuelo. Al menos no estaban completamente solos.

Lo peor de aquellas primeras semanas fue Gary.

Cuando salió el sol tras el Apagón, los cuatro estaban física y emocionalmente agotados. Y con resaca. No podían moverse ni pensar con claridad, así que decidieron que lo mejor era descansar antes de tomar ninguna decisión. Acordaron que mientras dos de ellos dormían unas cuantas horas en el coche de Sam, los otros dos vigilarían. Gary les dijo que no tenía sueño y se ofreció a hacer el primer turno de vigilancia. Les dijo que no hacía falta que nadie se quedase con él, que durmieran los tres mientras él vigilaba. Después de todo lo sucedido, Andy no estaba dispuesto a dejar solo a Gary e insistió en acompañarle durante la guardia a pesar de sus protestas.

Sam se acurrucó en el asiento trasero del coche y Steve reclinó el asiento del copiloto. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en cuestión de segundos. Mientras, Gary y Andy se sentaron sobre la hierba, en la ladera de una pequeña colina al otro lado de la carretera, desde donde podían vigilar el coche.  

\- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda -dijo Gary, con la mirada perdida en algún punto más allá del coche.

\- Dime -respondió Andy mirando en la misma dirección.

\- Yo… no contaba con todo esto -hizo una pausa -y, bueno, voy a necesitar ayuda.  

Andy giró la cabeza y miró a Gary.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Gary?

Cogió aire, como quien coge fuerzas, y se arremangó la camisa negra hasta los codos, dejando al descubierto las vendas de las muñecas. Estaban tremendamente sucias y medio desprendidas.

\- No puedo hacerme las curas y cambiarme las vendas yo solo.

Andy le puso la mano en el hombro, intentando reconfortarle, pero notó cómo se tensaba. Aquello no parecía real. El Gary de la noche anterior se había esfumado por completo. El Gary que conocía y recordaba había desaparecido. Lo que tenía ante él era… otra persona.

\- Vale, no te preocupes. Seguro que Sam tiene botiquín en el coche. Voy a ver.

Gary tuvo la tentación de salir corriendo en cuanto Andy se alejó lo suficiente. Pero estaba totalmente agotado y sabía que Andy acabaría por alcanzarle. No era el momento. Le observó mientras buscaba en el maletero del coche, incapaz de pensar en nada. Simplemente le observó. Le observó mientras sacaba un pequeño botiquín blanco y una botella de agua del maletero. Le observó mientras cerraba con cuidado para no despertar a Sam y Steve. Lo observó mientras paraba al borde de la carretera y miraba a uno y otro lado, como si fuera a pasar algún coche. Bajó la mirada cuando empezó a acercarse.

\- Tenemos de todo: tijeras, gasas, alcohol, vendas y agua -se sentó junto a Gary y dejó todo sobre la hierba- ¿Puedo? -preguntó, señalando las muñecas de Gary con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Si.

Andy cogió las tijeras del botiquín y cortó la pulsera del hospital.

\- ¿La quieres? -dijo.   _Joder que pregunta más estúpida Andy_ ,pensó según lo decía.

\- Mmm, no.

\- Vale.

Con cuidado, Andy cortó las vendas y tiró de ellas para despegarlas de la piel. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que esperaba encontrarse, pero lo que vio le impresionó bastante. Varios cortes a medio cicatrizar cruzaban las muñecas de Gary, algunos sólo superficiales, otros más profundos. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no tenían mal aspecto. Algunos cortes estaban algo inflamados, pero en general no había signo de infección ni de nada por el estilo. Limpió las heridas con el agua de la botella y las secó con una gasa, intentando no frotar ni apretar demasiado. Miraba constantemente a Gary, atento a cualquier expresión de dolor, pero él parecía impasible, con la mirada fija en sus heridas. Desinfectó los cortes con alcohol y volvió a cubrirlos con vendas limpias.

\- Ya está.

\- Gracias.  

 

\---

Ver aquellas heridas lo hizo todo mucho más real. Después de aquello Andy empezó a preocuparse seriamente por lo que Gary pudiera hacer. O más bien, por lo que pudiera hacerse. Tras pensar bastante en ello, decidió que lo mejor era contarles a Sam y Steve lo que había pasado en “El Fin del Mundo” antes de enfrentarse a La Red. Les contó todo el mismo día que se instalaron en la casa de los padres de Sam. Les habló sobre las heridas de sus muñecas. Les enseñó la pulsera del hospital. Sintió que traicionaba la confianza de Gary, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Sam y Steve. Gary era un suicida en potencia y un adicto a punto de desintoxicarse. Quisiera o no. En un principio pensaron en dejar que siguiera fumando y bebiendo todo lo que quisiera, el síndrome de abstinencia de lo que fuera que estuviera metiéndose ya sería lo bastante duro para él. Sin embargo pronto se dieron cuenta de que un Gary alcohólico sería un grave problema para todos. Decidieron que sólo le dejarían fumar. Y que tenían que actuar lo antes posible. Dedicaron aquella misma noche, mientras Gary dormía en la antigua cama de Oliver, a trazar un plan. A ninguno le gustaba la idea, pero tenían que hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Steve propuso ir a explorar el pueblo en busca de armas con las que poder cazar… y defenderse. Hasta aquel momento nadie había mencionado las armas, aunque todos habían pensado en ellas. Todos sabían que, tarde o temprano, podrían necesitarlas. Se dividieron en dos parejas. Steve y Sam irían al club de caza de Newton Heaven. Andy y Gary irían a la estación de policía. Cuando supo dónde iban, Gary no pudo evitar darle vueltas a la posibilidad de encontrar algo que meterse. No pudo evitar notar una anticipación ansiosa al pensar en ello. No pudo evitar imaginarse cómo despistaría a Andy para buscar la sala de pruebas. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué encontraría y cómo lo escondería.

Aunque Andy no le había quitado ojo a Gary desde El Apagón, aunque no le había dejado sólo ni un momento, aquella era la primera vez que estaba realmente a solas con él. O al menos tenía esa impresión.  

\- ¿Cómo estás, amigo? -preguntó Andy.

\- Bien -respondió Gary- _Como una puta mierda_ , pensó. En aquel momento sólo podía pensar encontrar marihuana, cocaína o lo que fuera y eso le hacía sentir despreciable.

Andy intentó decir algo más, pero no encontró las palabras. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y sabía que iba a ser tremendamente jodido para todos. Sobre todo para Gary.

Entraron en la estación de policía y encontraron que, excepto por algunos detalles, todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando eran unos críos. Ya ni recordaban cuántas veces habían acabado allí, pasando la borrachera después de montar algún escándalo. Gary fue hacia los despachos de los inspectores y Andy le siguió, mentalizándose. Iban por un pasillo estrecho que acababa en el despacho del jefe de policía, cuando Andy se paró en seco y cogió a Gary por el hombro. Éste se sobresaltó y se detuvo al notar la mano de Andy. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó.

Andy le observó un instante. Ahora podía ver en Gary muchas cosas que hasta entonces no era capaz de ver. O no había querido.

\- Lo siento -dijo, y le asestó un puñetazo en el pómulo que le dejó inconsciente- Lo siento mucho, Gary.

 

\---

                Le despertó un dolor de cabeza que palpitaba desde las sienes hacia la frente. Durante unos instantes, justo antes de abrir los ojos, Gary tuvo la sensación de no saber dónde estaba ni qué hora era. Cuando vio dónde se encontraba, sintió pánico. Se levantó de golpe y el dolor de cabeza se hizo tan intenso que tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo.

\- Ey, Gary, tranquilo.

Con el gesto aún contraído por el dolor, Gary levantó la cabeza en dirección a la voz que acababa de hablarle. Andy estaba justo frente a él, al otro lado de los barrotes de la celda.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. ¿Estás bien?

\- Me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué coño hago aquí tío? ¿Qué cojones ha pasado?

\- Ahora te lo explico, espera un segundo. Voy por una aspirina o algo.

Andy desapareció por un pasillo y Gary se quedó solo en la celda, sin tener ni puñetera idea de qué había pasado. Por un momento pensó que alguna de las réplicas se había escondido en la comisaría y les había atacado, pero lo que no entendía era porqué estaba ahí encerrado.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Le habían quitado el cinturón y los cordones de los zapatos.

Y sabía perfectamente porqué.

\- Mierda. ¡Andy! ¡ANDY!

Intentó abrir la celda, sabiendo que no podría. Intentó asomarse entre los barrotes, pero el espacio entre ellos era demasiado estrecho.

\- ¡Andy joder ven aquí!

 _Mierdamierdamierda_. Empezó a dar vueltas por la celda, intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando. _No me jodas, no puede ser. Mierda._

\- ¡Mierda! ¡ANDY!

Andy apareció corriendo por el pasillo, con varias bolsas de tela en las manos. Sam y Steve venían justo detrás de él, cargados con mantas y más bolsas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Andy.

\- ¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡SACADME DE AQUÍ! -gritó, agarrando los barrotes de la celda como si quisiera arrancarlos de cuajo.

\- Gary, tranquilo -Andy dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se acercó a Gary con las manos levantadas, en un gesto apaciguador- Por favor, escucha…

\- ¡Sacadme de aquí, joder! -volvió a gritar, con la voz rota esta vez.

\- Escucha, estamos preocupados por ti, ¿vale? Queremos ayudarte.

\- ¡Pues sacadme de aquí, joder!

Miró a Sam, parada justo detrás de Andy. La expresión de su rostro estaba a medio camino entre la tristeza y el miedo. Aquella expresión le hizo sentir miserable. Tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Andy seguía con las manos levantadas al otro lado de los barrotes, a unos pocos centímetros de Gary. Una rabia incontenible se apoderó de él. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Incapaz de arrancar los barrotes, empezó a golpearse contra ellos.

\- No, no, no. Para, Gary, ¡para! -gritó Andy-. Joder, Steve, ayúdame -dijo mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Sacó una llave, abrió la celda y entró en ella seguido por Steve. Agarraron a Gary entre los dos y tiraron de él. A pesar de que ambos eran bastante más fuertes que Gary, les costó bastante esfuerzo separarle de los barrotes.

\- ¡Mierda Gary, para de una puta vez! ¡Estate quieto, joder! -gritó Andy mientras forcejeaban.

\- ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Soltadme! ¡Dejadme coño!

\- Sólo queremos ayudarte -dijo Steve.

\- ¿Pero quién coño os ha pedido ayuda? ¡Dejadme en paz! -gritó intentando zafarse.

Andy y Steve consiguieron tirarle bocabajo e inmovilizarle contra el suelo, mientras Gary gritaba y trataba de liberarse. Steve miró a Andy.

\- Vale, ¿y ahora qué? -preguntó mientras sujetaba a Gary de los brazos.

\- Espera -dijo Andy, sacando unas esposas del bolsillo del pantalón. Sam y Steve se le quedaron mirando con cara de póker. Andy se encogió de hombros- Esto es una comisaría, hay de éstas por todas partes.

Arrastraron a Gary hasta la cama anclada a la pared del calabozo y le esposaron a una de las patas. Al ir a ponerle las esposas, Steve pudo ver las vendas en las muñecas de Gary. Sintió un escalofrío y miró a Andy, que le devolvió una mirada cargada de preocupación y… algo más que Steve no fue capaz de definir. Gary no ofreció resistencia, estaba agotado. Se quedó sentado en el suelo, con las manos a la espalda, mientras un hilo de sangre le corría desde la ceja hasta la mejilla.

\- ¿Quién coño os creéis que sois? -dijo entre sollozos- ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz? ¿Qué coño os importa?

Gary se sentía humillado y miserable. Nada de lo que estaba pasando entraba en sus planes. Nada de aquello tenía que haber ocurrido. Él sólo quería… irse.

\- ¿Qué coño os importa? -repitió- Hasta hace dos días os importaba una mierda si estaba vivo o muerto… ¡No podéis encerrarme aquí!

Andy se puso de cuclillas frente a Gary. Le costaba la vida verle en esas condiciones.

\- Gary, amigo, esto es sólo temporal, ¿vale? Hasta que estemos seguros de que estás bien. Escucha, no vas a estar solo, vamos a estar contigo todo el rato. Pero tienes que desintoxicarte, Gary. Las cosas se han puesto muy jodidas y te necesitamos sobrio. Estarás aquí hasta que pases el síndrome de abstinencia. Y siempre habrá alguien aquí contigo, para lo que necesites.

-Lo único que necesito es que me dejéis en paz de una puta vez. Joder, ¿pero es que estáis ciegos? - les miró desde el suelo- ¿No habéis visto lo que ha pasado? ¿No habéis visto lo que he hecho? ¡Todo se ha ido a la puta mierda! - les gritó con la voz rota y aguda- Nada tiene ningún puto sentido…

Sam apartó a Andy con suavidad, se acuclilló frente a Gary y le puso una mano en el brazo.

\- Gary, cariño, incluso aunque nada de esto hubiera pasado, habríamos hecho lo que fuera para ayudarte. Mira, no me puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando. No me puedo imaginar cómo te sientes -subió la mano desde el brazo de Gary hasta su rostro y lo levantó con suavidad, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos- No me puedo imaginar qué es lo que lleva a alguien a hacerse daño. Pero créeme cuando te digo que sí me importa. Y que queremos ayudarte -hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirar a Gary a los ojos- Por favor, Gary.

Gary apartó la mirada.

\- No tenéis derecho a hacer esto… no… ¡no podéis! -miró directamente a Andy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡¡No quiero estar sobrio!! -volvió a bajar la mirada- No quiero estar aquí.

\- Me temo que no tienes elección, Gary -respondió Andy, con más frialdad de la que pretendía.

\- Dejadme en paz.

Sam se levantó, sin dejar de mirar a Gary. Le partía el corazón verle así. Durante años no le había considerado más que otro de los imbéciles con los que tenía la mala costumbre de relacionarse. Sus recuerdos de él eran pura contradicción, una mezcla de momentos divertidos y momentos en los que le hubiera pegado una paliza.

\- Vamos a dejarle solo, chicos.

Se giró hacia Andy.

\- Y quizá deberías quitarle las esposas. Tienen que estar haciéndole daño en las muñecas.

 

\---

                Andy, Sam y Steve se turnaron para acompañar a Gary y asegurarse de que estaba bien mientras se desintoxicaba. Gary se negó a dirigirles la palabra durante días. Si les decía algo era para mandarles a la mierda. Ni siquiera les miraba. Andy se ofreció a hacer el turno de noche, no sólo porque prefería estar con Gary mientras dormía (o lo intentaba) sino porque también quería dejarles cierta intimidad a Sam y Steve. Era imposible no ver que había algo entre ellos.

Ninguno sabía a qué era adicto Gary exactamente, a parte del alcohol. Y ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle directamente. Aunque tampoco hubiera servido de mucho, porque no sabían en qué consistía el síndrome de abstinencia de ninguna droga ni cuánto duraba. Sin embargo, no tardaron en ver los síntomas. Los tres primeros días fueron… terribles. Se puso pálido y empezó a sudar y a temblar. Pasaba de la ira al llanto en cuestión de minutos. Tenía náuseas, era incapaz de comer nada y le dolía todo el cuerpo. En ocasiones parecía no saber dónde estaba o qué estaba pasando. Y cuando conseguía conciliar el sueño las pesadillas le despertaban casi de inmediato. Gary pensó que se moriría. En algún momento todos lo pensaron.

Sin embargo, el cuarto día los síntomas empezaron a remitir. Poco a poco. Conforme pasaban los días Gary era capaz de pensar con más claridad. Aún se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, pero los temblores, las náuseas y las pesadillas desaparecieron. A los quince días los síntomas físicos habían desaparecido, pero seguía echando de menos estar colocado. Lo seguía necesitando. Muchísimo. Quizá ahora más que nunca. Ahora que la droga había desaparecido totalmente de su cuerpo y podía ver las cosas con más claridad. Ahora que podía verse a sí mismo.

Y odiaba lo que veía.

Pasó de sentirse una víctima de todo a sentir una profunda vergüenza por todo. Todo en él le avergonzaba. Haber llegado a aquella situación le avergonzaba. Que Andy, Sam y Steve hubieran tenido que hacer aquello le avergonzaba. Haberles tratado como lo hizo, no sólo cuando le encerraron sino desde siempre, le avergonzaba. Si los primeros días no les había dirigido la palabra ni les había mirado a la cara de pura rabia, ahora simplemente se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Encerrado en aquel lugar, sin nada con lo que evadirse, totalmente sobrio y vigilado las 24 horas del día, Gary tuvo mucho tiempo para estar consigo mismo y pensar. Algo que le resultaba extraño e incómodo después de tantos años evitando precisamente eso: estar consigo mismo y pensar. En ocasiones le inundaba una angustia tan abrumadora que sentía que no podría soportarlo. Una angustia que, sin embargo, no le era extraña en absoluto. Conocía bien aquel vacío, aquella desesperanza. La llevaba marcada en las muñecas.

Un buen día tuvo una especie de revelación. No estaba solo. Después de años sintiéndose total y absolutamente solo, ahora no lo estaba. Si estaba encerrado en aquel lugar, totalmente sobrio y vigilado las 24 horas del día, era porque había gente que se preocupaba por él. Gente que, en mitad del fin del mundo y con sus propias vidas en juego, había decidido salvarle.

Salvarle de sí mismo.

Porque, en mitad del fin del mundo, el mayor peligro para Gary King era sí mismo.

 

\----

                Habían pasado 28 días desde que encerraron a Gary. Andy llevaba la cuenta, sin saber muy bien porqué. 28 días en los que Gary apenas había cruzado unas palabras con él. 28 días en los que le había visto transformarse en algo muy distinto del Gary que conocía. O que creía conocer. Para Andy, Gary siempre había sido la encarnación de la euforia y el optimismo. Gary era lo que significaba sentirse vivo. Pero la persona con la que había pasado aquellas 28 largas noches estaba en el extremo opuesto. Todo lo sucedido desde el momento en el que Gary se presentó en su despacho con aquel plan descabellado había sido como contemplar la muerte de una estrella que había brillado con demasiada intensidad. Un hombre colapsando en una enorme y brillante explosión, para convertirse después en un gigantesco agujero negro.

Andy se arrepentía de muchas cosas. Se arrepentía de haberle encerrado allí, de haberle obligado a pasar por aquello. De no haber sabido ayudarle de otra forma. Y aunque intentaba convencerse una y otra vez de que había hecho lo correcto, no podía dejar de preguntarse si no habría podido hacerlo de otra manera. Pero no era aquello lo que le hacía sentir peor, sino la sensación de que había abandonado a Gary. Habían sido como hermanos durante años… ¿cómo había podido ignorarle de aquella manera durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no le llamó nunca? ¿Por qué no se interesó por él? Si lo hubiera hecho… si hubiera estado ahí… no podía saberlo, pero estaba convencido de que Gary no habría llegado a la situación en la que se encontraba. Y aquello le pesaba muy hondo.

Estaban ya a mediados de noviembre, cada vez oscurecía más pronto y hacía más frío. Ya era noche cerrada cuando Andy fue a hacerle el relevo a Steve, aunque aún no debían ser ni las seis de la tarde. Fue hacia la comisaría a buen paso, alumbrando el camino con una linterna dínamo. Cuando Steve le vio asomarse por el pasillo de los calabozos, se le iluminó la cara. Se levantó de un salto y se fue directo a casa con Sam. Ya no se preocupaban por ocultar nada. 

Gary estaba sentado en el suelo de la celda, justo al lado de los barrotes de metal, con la espalda apoyada contar la pared. Tenía la mirada perdida, envuelto en una manta gruesa. Entonces levantó la vista y miró directamente a Andy, que por un momento pensó que iba decirle algo. Pero volvió a bajar la vista sin decir palabra. 

Andy sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo diez cigarros y un paquete de Jaffa Cakes y los dejó sobre el suelo frente a Gary. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de éste en cuanto vio las galletas.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido de los actores famosos? -preguntó Gary.

Andy frunció el ceño y miró a Gary, sorprendido por la pregunta.

\- ¿Nunca lo has pensado? ¿Qué pasó con ellos cuando todo se fue a la mierda?

\- Pues la verdad es que no -respondió Andy, mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a Gary.

\- ¿Dónde estarán ahora Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise y todos esos?

\- Imagino que igual de jodidos que nosotros.

Gary cogió el paquete de Jaffa Cakes, lo abrió y le pasó un par de galletas a Andy a través de los barrotes. 

\- Yo a veces lo pienso. Es decir, antes eran como invencibles, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Les veías y casi no parecían de verdad. Pero ahora son exactamente iguales que cualquiera. Puede que estén muertos.  

\- Si eso nos libra de otra de Misión Imposible, por mi bien -dijo Andy, para después darle un mordisco a una de las galletas.

\- Ajaja ¡Oye! Que a partir de la tercera la cosa mejora.

\- Buh, ¿qué dices? Si son todas iguales. Además, no soporto a Tom Cruise.

\- Nadie le soporta. Pero los secundarios molan.

\- Si tú lo dices…

Ambos sonrieron. Era como si por fin hubieran conseguido romper el hielo, después de mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo. Parecía que hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que tuvieron una conversación estúpida e intrascendente como aquella. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, sentados el uno junto al otro, comiendo galletas.

\- Oye Gary.

\- Dime.

\- Hace un frío de cojones y no se ve un carajo, pero ¿te apetece ir a las colinas?

Gary miró a Andy con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Ahora?

Andy le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo.

\- Si, ahora. A los dos nos vendrá bien el paseo. Y el cielo está espectacular desde que no funcionan las luces.

Gary se le quedó mirando, incapaz de decir nada. Estaba casi convencido de que nunca le dejarían salir de aquella celda.

\- Sí… sí, claro. Joder, sí.

Andy se levantó, sacó la llave del bolsillo y abrió la celda. Gary seguía mirándole desde el suelo, aún incrédulo.

\- ¿Sales o qué?

\- Sí, sí, voy.

Se levantó del suelo y, envuelto en la manta, salió del calabozo en el que llevaba casi un mes.

\- Vamos. Y llévate la manta. Ya te digo que hace frío.

Salieron juntos de la comisaria y enfilaron hacia las colinas. Mientras caminaban, Gary tenía la sensación de que lo percibía todo con más intensidad que nunca. El frio en el rostro, los olores, los sonidos, el color de las estrellas… Andy tenía razón, el cielo estaba espectacular. Incluso se podía ver la Vía Láctea. No recordaba haberla visto nunca.

Llegaron a lo alto de las colinas y se sentaron juntos en el césped. Newton Heaven, el valle y los bosques se extendían a sus pies, bañados por una luz fría y plateada. Gary aspiró con fuerza, como queriendo llenarse de todo aquello.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía bien.

\- Gracias.

Andy pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Gary.

\- No hay de qué.

 

\----

 

 

 


End file.
